The trouble with friends
by special agent Ali
Summary: Francesca is back and she's nine in this story. Takes place before Everything I do, I do it for you. Think it'd be fun being JONAS's baby sister? think again cause its not all its cracked up to be when you want to have a play date
1. An angry and hurt little girl

_Here's another new story and yeah yeah I know but I don't care its not my fault I'm always thinking about JONAS_

_This one I will finish though as its only a two or three shot _

To her, something always seemed to be happening in her house. Tonight of course was no exception.

Sandy came home from the grocery store as Frankie's friends dad came to pick her up.

"Hello Darrell" she greeted. Darrell Montgomery smiled at the woman and the two walked to the door together.

She led him inside and went to find his daughter. She first knocked on Frankie's door but no one answered.

She then went to where three fire poles stood and called up. A moment later two pairs of feet came down two poles.

"Hi Mrs. Lucas, hi daddy" Alexandra said. Frankie said hello to as Alex got her shoes from Frankie's room.

Sandy went to the kitchen to put down her groceries as her youngest child and only daughter, Francesca Nathalie Lucas led her friend to the front door.

"Thanks for inviting me Frankie, I had so much fun" Alex said.

Frankie smiled and the two shared a hug before the blonde child left.

As soon as the door was locked though, Frankie's smile fell and a scowl crossed her face.

"Yeah sure, thanks for nothing" she said to the door.

She turned and stormed into her room. Sandy frowned as she heard her and followed.

Her face went to surprise as her child went into her closet and took out a box her dollhouse from Christmas came in.

She took the big box and put it on the floor. She then began packing it with her dolls she had displayed on shelves.

"What are you doing with your stuff sweetie?" Sandy asked, finally letting her presence be known.

Frankie stopped as she dumped her armload into the box. She turned and looked at her mother quick but then went back to her task.

"I'm packing it, can you take me to a charity place tomorrow?" she asked.

Sandy raised a brow. She walked in and as waited till Frankie dumped in her second load before grabbing her wrist.

"Stop right there honey, come on lets go out and talk before you give away all your toys" she didn't want to do that. She wanted to get rid of everything she owned but she complied.

She took her mom's hand and they went to the kitchen.

"What's to discuss, I don't need toys cause its not fun playing alone" she said as they left her room.

Sandy waited till they were seated to talk. She brushed Frankie's bangs out of her eyes lovingly.

"What do you mean sweetheart? What about your friend Alexandra, didn't you play together?" she asked.

Frankie shook her head. "We hung upstairs the two hours she was here" she admitted.

Sandy then understood. She patted her daughters hand sympathetically.

"Let me guess, Alex was here to see your brothers?" she asked and Frankie nodded.

She then began to cry as tears slid down her cheek.

Sandy got up and got her a towel.

"Its okay honey, I'm sure other girls will play with you and only you" she said.

Frankie shook her head.

"No mom, Alex is the last girl in my class, over this month I've had a play date with all twelve girls in my class and all want to see Nick, Joe and Kevin and not me" she said.

Sandy frowned. It was killing her to see her child be so upset. Not that she blamed Frankie.

The nine year old just wanted a friend and it appeared her sons were far more popular than her.

Frankie began to cry harder and her nose began to leak. She wiped her eyes and then blew her nose in the towel.

"I have to go finish packing so some other little girl can be happy cause I'll never be after tonight" she said.

She jumped off her chair and hurried to her room.

She was too upset to pack though. Instead she climbed on her bed and cried again into her pillow.

Sandy watched her leave then headed for the stairs.

She clapped her hands upstairs loudly and the music that had been playing silenced.

"Hi mom" Joe greeted her with a smile. It faded as he took in her sad face.

"Something wrong mom?" Nick asked and she nodded.

"It appears I'm raising popular boys who are ruining their little sister's life" she three boys shared a confused look.

Sandy sighed. "For the past month you've been entertaining Frankie's friends right?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Yeah…we were being nice" Kevin said. Sandy smiled slightly at that.

'Yeah I raised you all too well it seems' she thought.

"Well that is hurting Frankie, she just told me she is giving away all her toys because all twelve girls from her class only want to hang with you three" she said.

All three gasped. "We didn't mean to hurt her mom, we love Frankie so much we thought she wanted us to entertain her friends" Nick said.

Sandy nodded. "I'm not blaming you Nicholas, I came up here to ask you for advice, Frankie is upset and lonely now" she said.

The three put on thinking poses.

Nick grinned a moment later. "I got an idea…leave it to us mom we'll fix this we promise" he said.

Sandy smiled proud of her son.

"I knew you would Nick, make me proud boys" she said and they all nodded.

Sandy left and Joe and Kevin looked at Nick for direction.

"Boys its time for operation save Frankie" he said and then told them his plan.

"I just hope this works" Kevin said.


	2. Nick's plan and Frankie's disbelief

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Joe asked for the tenth time since they put the plan in motion.

Nick sighed. "Yes Joseph, will you have a little faith in me?" he asked.

Joe nodded. "I do Nicholas I just also know you…and your planning skills" he said.

Nick glared at him. "They were all brilliant plans Joe" he said.

"That all backfired but we don't have a choice Joe, either Nick's plan or we let Francesca be miserable" Kevin cut in.

Joe gave up after that. "Okay fine but…just make sure this one works Nicky…we hurt two important girls already….I can't bear to hurt our little sister" he said.

Nick nodded. "Don't worry Joe…its all going as planned" he said.

The three were sitting on Nick's bed with their phones out. Nick's plan was pretty simple he wanted all the girls from Frankie's class over.

It was pretty easy as all but two had siblings that went to Horace Mantis.

It took a little research but two hours after Sandy left, Nick had a list of teenagers who went to Horace Mantis Academy and that were related to the girls at Frankie's school.

Half of them the boys knew which made it easier. The others were easily accessible as all but two had face book or my space.

Those two were being looked up in phone book by Kevin and Joe. An hour later all the girls except the two with younger siblings were coming.

"Okay everyone but Emily Dellan and Melissa Coldridge is coming" Nick told his brothers.

"I can get Emily, her cousin Lisa Collins goes to Horace Mantis" Joe said.

"How do you know that?" Nick asked but Joe didn't answer. "I just do Nicky, trust me Lisa is her cousin" he said.

Nick shrugged. "Okay then what about Melissa?" he asked. Joe didn't have an answer but Kevin luckily did.

"Leave her to me I know where she lives…I babysat her a few weeks ago" he said.

"Is she the one whose sister threw up on you?" Joe asked and Kevin nodded.

Nick laughed. "Oh yeah you stank for three days" he said.

"Ha ha ha so what's your next step Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Now we throw a party in Frankie's honor" he said simply.

"And this will make her friends?" Joe asked. Nick nodded.

"Trust me…after this party the girls will want to come over for Frankie instead of us" he said.

Joe did not get it but decided better than to question him.

'I hope so' he thought.

Six hours later the boys were exhausted but it was well worth it as the firehouse looked awesome.

Frankie, who had locked herself in her room the whole day, peeked out.

"You guys throwing a party?" she asked and Nick nodded. The bell rang and he told her to get it.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine but I'm not sitting here all day entertaining your friends Nicholas" she said.

Her eyes widened as Emily was there."Frankie hi!" she greeted and gave Frankie a big hug.

"Am I too late?" she asked.

"Nope your first one here Emily" Nick said. Emily squealed with glee as he came over.

Frankie was about to ask him what was going on as she closed the door when someone knocked.

"Don't shut it on me Frankie" she said. Frankie opened it to Melissa who walked inside.

"Hi Melissa you're second to arrive" Emily called.

Frankie gave Nick a weird look but she never had time to ask as within a half hour half her class arrived.

All greeted with hugs and smiles but Frankie saw the happiness was for Nick, Joe and Kevin.

As soon as the doorbell stopped ringing she pulled JONAS into her room.

"Okay why is my classroom in my living room?" she asked.

Joe immediately grabbed Nick. "It was his idea" he said. Nick gave Joe a look and pushed him away.

"Relax Francesca, I'm getting your friends back" he said.

He left room but Frankie wasn't done. "Hard to get back what you never had Nick…they don't care for me" she yelled.

"Sure they do and I'll prove that" he answered.

Frankie pouted but followed him out. "If this ends bad never talk to me ever again Nicholas Jerry Lucas" she said.

"It won't" he said. 'It better not' he thought now not so sure. His plans after all did go awry sometimes.


	3. JONAS takes care of their princess

Nick spent the next half hour setting up the games. He then called for everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, sorry for delay but the fun is about to begin now just listen to Frankie and she'll run the games, we'll be upstairs" he said.

'This is his great plan? They don't care about me, I bet they'll follow' Frankie thought as Nick grabbed their brothers and all three ran upstairs.

Frankie shrugged and turned to the crowd. "Anyone want to play pin the tail on the donkey?" she asked.

Most of the girls shrugged looking bored but two said yes.

Emily Waters was one of them. Followed by Sophie McKenna.

"All right thanks girls, anyone else?" she asked but everyone shook their head.

Gritting her teeth, Frankie picked up the blindfold Nick left on the table and put in on Emily, spun her three times and handed her a tail.

She got it just above the donkey's butt and giggled. "Oops I missed" she said.

"My turn" Sophie said. Frankie did the same to Sophie and put hers on the Donkey's mouth.

"I was way off but least now donkey can't talk back" she giggled.

Sophie then did Frankie who put hers next to the butt but not on it.

"Wow Francesca, you were the closest" Emily said impressed.

Frankie nodded. She was glad Emily and Sophie were being nice but it bothered her the others were looking so bored.

Quickly she began setting up the board games. However the fun didn't last long.

A half hour of gaming one girl spoke up and suggested to Frankie they spy on her brothers.

With a quick chorus of agreement, Frankie sighed and nodded. 'Didn't take long I see' she thought.

Though she had to give them credit, this time they lasted an hour before hounding JONAS.

Frankie led them upstairs and smirked at her brothers. "Okay their bored, why don't you play a concert so we can end my torture" she suggested.

She turned to leave, feeling tears come in her eyes.

Nick stopped her. "Wait sis" he called and she waited. She turned and he wagged a finger at her so she walked to him.

Nick took her hand, led her to Joe's bed and sat with her on his lap.

"Okay everyone, apparently you ladies didn't get my message downstairs, this is Francesca's party and were not going to be playing anything while she's having it" he said.

Frankie gasped. "Nick…I…" she stuttered.

"Frankie we know you're upset and we're ending it now" he told her.

Joe and Kevin nodded sitting on both sides of Nick.

"Nicholas is right" Joe said. He then took out his phone as did both Kevin and Nick.

"We won't be playing a concert no matter how much you beg so if you're not interested in staying and only playing with Frankie, tell us now so we can call your parents" he added.

"But…you always played a concert when I came over" one spoke up.

The others nodded. "Yeah what gives…I came over to hear JONAS" another added.

Frankie jumped up. "You girls are so stupid" she yelled and all the girls gasped.

"You don't get it do you? They played concerts cause their nice guys but now they see it's killing me. All I wanted was to make friends with my classmates but not one of you wants to come over to hang out with me obviously so you know what just play for them guys, I give up trying to make friends" she said.

She stormed off and went down a fire pole. She stopped at the middle pole and faced the group once more.

"Oh and thanks for coming I had so much fun being ignored again" she added and slid down.

All three guys shook their heads sadly.

"Okay so this didn't go exactly as planned" Nick muttered and Kevin and Joe gave him a look.

"Ya think bro?" Joe hissed.

One girl raised her hand. "Excuse me?" she called out and the boys looked at her.

"No we can't play a concert, I'm sorry but we can't hurt our sister anymore" Kevin said but she shook her head.

"I don't mind I just wanted to ask if I could see if Frankie was okay, I was actually having fun downstairs with her" she said.

A girl beside her nodded.

"Me too Emily, when I first got invited to her house Frankie immediately asked me if she wanted a concert, I thought she was being nice so I said yes, didn't know it was a trick question" Sophie said.

"Same here" a couple others chorused.

"Wait a minute, time-out I'm confused, Frankie asked if you wanted to meet us?" Nick asked and many girls nodded.

"Yeah, she's kind of weird, no offense" Emily admitted.

The boys gave each other a look. "I'm still confused" Nick said and both nodded.

"I'll go get Frankie and we can finally end this" Kevin said. He left down a pole.

A few minutes later came up carrying a sullen looking girl.

"Let me go Kev, I don't want to be up here" she said.

"Too bad, we're hearing a new side to this story and we want the truth now" he answered.

"What are you talking about Kevin?" she asked.

Kevin walked to Joe's bed and put her in his lap. "Frankie, did you ask these young ladies if they wanted to hear us?" he asked.

"No, Melissa suggested it" she said.

"Not today Princess, Kevin means on all your play dates did you ask the girl if they wanted a concert?" Nick asked.

"Well…yeah…it was my test to see if they'd make a good friend and everyone failed" Frankie said.

"Honey I don't think you'd pass that test" Joe said.

"What do you mean Joey?"

Emily walked over and took her hand. "I think I know…it's what Mrs. Emeriti was saying about putting yourself into someone else's shoes before you judge them is that right Joe?" she asked and he nodded.

"That's exactly what I mean…"

"I'm Emily" she answered.

"Okay then, Frankie pretend you're Emily for a moment and you weren't our sister, now do you think you'd turn down a chance to meet us?" he asked and Frankie shook her head.

"But Joe…how am I supposed to test my friends out then…" she whined.

"You could ask them" Kevin suggested.

"I'll be your friend Francesca…I was already having so much fun with you downstairs, I like you, you're so smart and funny and nice" Emily said.

"Me too, I couldn't stop giggling I thought we were all having fun" Sophie added.

Frankie had to nod. "I…I guess I was so busy thinking about how long it'd be before I was ignored I didn't realize I was having fun" she admitted.

'Playing with Emily and Sophie was fun…maybe they could be my best friends' she thought.

Frankie stood and walked to her classmates.

"I'm sorry for calling you all stupid and testing you all….would you all like to be my friend?" she asked the group and a chorus of yes's responded.

"All right…okay girls do you all still want to stay?" she then asked and everyone nodded.

Nick checked his watch. "The invitations said the party be about four hours and we already killed two" he said.

"Well then lets have fun before the parents come" Frankie said. Everyone cheered.

Frankie turned and ran to hug her brothers. "I don't know how you three always do it but I'm glad…thanks Nick for the party and getting my friends" she said.

"No problem princess, go have fun now" he said.

"Can you guys play for us?" she asked.

"Frankie…"

"Please? It's not a party without music you know" she said.

"I thought you didn't want us to listen to JONAS?" Emily asked and Frankie shrugged.

"I changed my mind, from now on I'm just going to have fun instead of worrying who likes me" she said.

"Good I'm glad, now lets dance" Emily said.

The boys began 'Live to Party' and everyone danced and had fun.

After the song ended Frankie suggested they go downstairs and play with her stuff and everyone agreed.

Frankie smiled at her bros as she followed everyone out.

"I love you guys and thanks"

Once again JONAS saved their princess, the end.


End file.
